Prey of the Dead
by EctoPermafrost
Summary: It's kinda funny how you're very existence can determine whether you're a threat or a hero. It's also funny how the few people that can help you are actually on the opposite side you're on. And that's not mentioning the fact that you have an Ectonurite, a squid-faced alien, and a power hungry Osmosian, that are hell-bent on trying to get you. Ben10AU(?)PlumberKid Danny(still Halfa)
1. Chapter 1

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED AND NEW THINGS HAVE BEEN ADDED TO IT!**

 **Hello! This is a new story I'm writing, obviously... Anyways, it popped into my head while I was working on my 'Ben 10/DP Crossover', so I wanted to try it out and see what you guys thought of it. :)**

 **Okay so first and foremost, it's still based on Ultimate Alien. But this fanfic is more AU than anything really. Ben is the usual, 16 years old. He's already fought Aggregor but hasn't beat Diagon just yet. Alright now here's the tough part to explain... Danny is still Danny if that makes any sense. He still has a majority of his powers (invisibility, intangibility, flight, ecto-beams/rays, ecto-shield, cytokinesis, enhanced senses, overshadowing and of course the 'Ghostly Wail') with an added bonus of telekinesis (you'll understand why in the chapter). Danny is 15, also, he doesn't have duplication, sorry, but it's not relevant to this story.**

 **If you're still confused by the time you reach the end of this chapter, please be sure to read my End Author's Note.**

 **OK then! I think that's everything until the end of the chapter!**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! IT HELPS MOTIVATE ME!**

 **ENJOY! :) :D**

 _ **Disclaimer (PERMANENT): I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR BEN 10!**_

 **Ch. 1**

It was night time in the quiet and peaceful city of Bellwood. At the park crickets were chirping, the cool night air blew through the trees and grass, the roads and streets of the city were clear and still, and the night sky was perfectly clear. It was _peaceful_...

SNAP!

The crickets went silent and the air had become tense at the sudden disturbance. An eery feeling snaked its way across the empty park as if casting a long dark shadow of unease and doubt.

BRAK!

A humanoid figure grabbed its arm as it hissed in pain, a burn now present from where the blaster fire had just barely grazed it.

The figure remained as close to the shadows as possible as they ran into the downtown area of the city. Running steps both with and behind them.

Shtoom! Brak! Briit!

The figure continued to sprint down the empty roads as the laser beams shot past them. Footsteps barely heard as they were light on their feet.

Soon after the figure swung themselves around the corner of a building, leading them into an alley. They continued to run through the alley and then switched to another, in a desperate attempt to lose their pursuers.

After a while, the louder and heavy footsteps were lost and the quieter footsteps slowed to a stop, leaving themselves in an abandoned dead end alley with nothing but a fire escape and a dumpster.

 _'They're gone... for the mean time...'_

They walked over to the fire escape and sat underneath it, putting their head against the building's brick wall.

Moonlight shined into the semi-dark alley, now revealing little of the figure's appearance. The figure was only a teenager and a male. He had raven black hair, and was wearing what looked to be a white t-shirt, over he wore a blue and black plaid shirt unbuttoned, he also wore stormy gray jeans and wore black and white sneakers. The teen seemed to have a small but athletic frame, his ice blue eyes almost frost-colored in the moonlight.

' _Only rest for a couple minutes Fenton... they'll be on your tail soon and you need to find the others soon...'_ the boy thought to himself. He looked down at the burn on his arm and saw that it was already a quarter way healed. ' _It's healing slower than usual... I think they finally got smart and chose a more powerful laser gun or blaster.'_

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax slightly as he slowly dozed off. It seemed as though only a few minutes passed by when-

CLICK!

The boy snapped his eyes open and immediately took off towards the dead end part of the alley.

BRAK!

A green laser beam had hit the ground next to the running boy, causing him to quickly glance behind him to see his four pursuers. "HALT!" one of them demanded. But the boy kept running.

Eventually, he reached the dead end, which had ended with a wooden fence. But that wasn't going to stop him. Without losing momentum he sprung himself up and _over_ the wooden fence, before landing in a roll to continue running on the other side.

' _Where are they?! I've got to find them soon or I'm done for!'_

The boy swung around yet another corner, almost tripping in the process. He ran down the semi-empty road (aside from the parked cars on the sides of the road) in the hope of getting away from his pursuers.

He didn't hear any footsteps anymore, but he didn't care, he was going to keep running until he found what he was looking for, or at least _who_ he was looking for.

He turned back to see that his pursuers were no longer in sight and he couldn't help but smirk a little. But it instantly disappeared when he turned back around and saw a green and black charger parked sideways in the middle of the street with three people standing in front of it, facing him.

He quickly slid to a stop and went into a slight defense stance as he stared fearfully at the three newcomers.

They slowly walked closer to him, and he took a step back when he deemed them 'too close for comfort'. He now stood under a street lamp, bathing him in its dim yellow light.

"DANNY?!"

The raven haired boy's eyes went wide, ' _Wait a minute... I know that voice...'_

The three figures then stepped into the wide range of the dim yellow light of the streetlight, revealing them to be teens. Two were male while the other was female. One teen had brown hair and green eyes, with a green jacket that had a 10 on it. The other male had back hair and dark brown eyes, and he wore a black t-shirt over a gray long sleeve. And the girl had orange hair, green eyes, and wore a white and blue long sleeve with black leggings under a gray skirt and wore black flats.

"Danny!?" The brown haired boy exclaimed.

** _Flashback**_

 _DING DONG!_

 _"I got it!"_

 _A 9-year-old Danny walked over to the wooden front door from the living room and opened it, only to find himself smiling brightly._

 _There standing at the door was an older man, maybe in his late 50s, and he wore a white shirt, covered by a red button up Hawaiian shirt with a floral design. He had gray hair and blue pants, as well as black shoes._

 _"Mr. Tennyson!" Danny exclaimed, hugging the older man._

 _The man smiled brightly and chuckled, "Hi there kiddo! How are you doing?"_

 _Danny broke the hug and looked up at the man, "I'm good! I got to play with Sam and Tucker at the park today and we had a lot of fun!"_

 _Danny's eyes flashed a bright neon green, but it lasted less than a second. In fact, if Mr. Tennyson would've blinked, he would've missed it._

 _The other smiled, "That's great Danny! Hey, are your mom and dad home?"_

 _Danny nodded and practically dragged Mr. Tennyson into the house. He closed the door and then ran to a door by the kitchen and the living room._

 _"MOM! DAD! MR. TENNYSON IS HERE!" Danny exclaimed as he opened the basement door._

 _Danny turned around and ran over to where the other was standing and smiled at him. Mr. Tennyson returned the smile as he sat on the couch and they waited for Danny's parents to come._

 _"So where have you been lately? We don't really get to see you that much anymore."_

 _The other smiled and ruffled the small boy's raven black hair, "I've just been busy with work..."_

 _"Max!" a voice exclaimed happily._

 _Both Mr. Tennyson and Danny turned to see the later's parents entering the living room._

 _Danny's mom had shoulder-length auburn hair, deep red lipstick, and violet eyes. She was wearing a blue rubber jumpsuit, along with black rubber gloves and boots. Her suit also had a belt, which had a pouch for her equipment. Danny's dad, on the other hand, was large and bulky, with black hair with some white in the back and blue eyes. He wore an orange jumpsuit with black gloves and boots._

 _"Maddie, Jack. It's good to see you," Mr. Tennyson, named dubbed 'Max', said to them with a smile._

 _Danny's mom, 'Maddy', smiled and gave Max a small hug, "Same to you!"_

 _Jack gave Max a firm handshake, "It's been awhile. So what brings you to Amity? Plumber trouble?"_

 _Maddie and Jack sat on the couch opposite of Max. Max smiled and turned to Danny, "Hey Danny, do you think you could get me a little something to eat and drink from the kitchen? It was a long drive and I didn't bother eating on my way here."_

 _"Yeah, sure thing Mr. Tennyson!" and with that Danny rushed out into the kitchen with a smile on his face._

 _Max turned back to Maddie and Jack, he had lost his smile and now looked very serious. "His powers are getting stronger. You know what that means don't you?"_

 _Maddie sighed as she tucked her red/orange hair behind her ear, "We know what you mean Max. We're trying, really we are, but it's only a matter of time before even WE can't suppress his energy levels."_

 _"Besides, Danny-boy is a good kid! In fact just a couple of weeks ago, Maddie and I finally agreed to his 'heroics' and even help him out some!" Jack added with a boasting grin._

 _Max raised an eyebrow, "What do mean 'heroics'?"_

 _Maddie smiled nervously and explained, "Several months ago there was a fire down the street. Danny and his friends just happened to be walking right by the building when an explosion occurred inside. Danny heard people inside and he had rushed into it-"_

 _"But he had transformed of course, and without anybody around," Jack added._

 _"-and he saved the remaining people inside. After he came home, we scolded him for putting himself both in danger and in danger of exposing himself. But overall, we were proud of him. It wasn't until a couple months later did we discover that he and his friends were_ continuously _going out and were involved in 'heroics'. It was like no matter what we said, he kept going out and fighting crime. It got to the point where his friends started claiming Danny had a 'hero complex'. But as we were saying, we finally accepted it a few weeks ago and even helped him with his 'secret identity'."_

 _Jack smiled and added, "And he even came up with a name for his other half, Phantom!"_

 _After Maddie and Jack had finished explaining, Max couldn't help but smile. Danny really was a good kid, and knowing him like Max does, he'll always find a way to solve a problem._

 _Just then Danny practically bounced back into the room with a tray. On the tray was some chips with salsa and a glass of iced water._

 _"So it took so long Mr. Tennyson! I couldn't find the other salsa bowl!"_

 _Danny put the tray on the table and then sat next down next to Max._

 _"Thanks, Danny. And always remember, if you ever find yourself in trouble or need help, always know that Gwen, Ben, and I will always be there for you." Max looked up at Maddie and Jack, "ALL of you..."_

 _**END of Flashback**_

Danny continued to stare fearfully at the teens in front of him, he wasn't sure if he should be relieved, or terrified.

Gwen stepped forwards and said with concern, "Danny what's wrong? Why were you running?"

But before Danny could even open his mouth, his advanced hearing picked up distant footsteps and he tensed up. He turned around and saw his pursuers in the distance. He whipped back around to face the other teens.

"We need to get out of here, now!" he exclaimed with fear and slight panic.

The three teens had looks of confusion plastered on their faces. "Danny, what are you talking about? Is someone after you?" Ben asked, concern clear in his voice.

"Come on, kid, you got to tell us something," Kevin added.

Danny opened his mouth to speak but all sense of words were gone when he felt metal clasp onto his left ankle.

His eyes widened in fear and terror as he looked down to see a metal claw, with a metal cable, clasped onto his left ankle. But before he could even try to react, sparks of electricity were sent through the cable, efficiently stunning Danny. "AH!"

"DANNY!"

The electric shock stopped and he was left slightly dazed. But before he could gather his bearings, his feet were suddenly pulled from under him. Causing him to land painfully on his right side. The metal claw and cable then began to pull him back towards the four pursuers. Danny, still in a slight daze could barely struggle against the pull of the cable.

SHINK!

Suddenly the cable fell loose and Danny had stopped being dragged across the cement road. He lifted his head up slightly to see that Kevin had cut the cable by absorbing the cement and creating a knife-like hand.

Danny heard more footsteps and turned his head to see Gwen and Ben making their way over to him, at least until- " **HALT!"**

Ben, Kevin, and Gwen had stopped immediately and were now staring, along with Danny, at the now _very_ close pursuers.

The four people jogged up to them but made sure to be a certain distance away.

The four people were all dressed in metal suits/armor, each with a laser/blaster and each seeming to be a different species of aliens. One of the men walked forwards, this one had a helmet on, along with a gun in his hands that looked to be the same weapon that had launched the metal claw, and a gun holstered at his side. The leader.

' _Plumbers...'_

Danny groaned at the sight of the Plumbers.

The one with the gun in his hands switched his guns and said to the other teens, " **Tennysons, Levin. We would like to thank you for helping us detain the subject."**

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin gave each other looks, and then confusion replaced it.

"Wait you mean you were trying to detain _HIM?_ Why would you need to detain _Danny_ of all people?" Ben asked.

The Plumber leader straightened his posture and then explained, " **Exactly what we told you when we asked for help. He needs to be taken in for questioning and maybe even collected for the Academy.** "

Danny winced in pain as he tried to get up. He commented weakly, "Yeah right..."

The Plumber looked over at him and glared.

He then walked over and aimed the blaster at the back of his head, " **You WILL be coming with us. It's time to give yourself up and just accept your fate."**

Danny sent the Plumber his own glare, correction, he gave his 'scary eyes' in which his eyes flash bright neon toxic green.

The Plumber didn't even flinch as he signaled for two guards behind him to advance and pick the small boy up. They did just that, so Danny was now being held between the two guards by his arms.

"Now wait for just a second!" Gwen exclaimed, "Why would Danny need to be brought in for questioning? He's just a kid!"

The Plumber turned to face the teens and answered, " **This is not 'just a kid' Gwen Tennyson. He is a Plumber's kid and a dangerous one at that. Now I have orders and I intend to fulfill them."**

And with that, the leader turned around and started to walk off. The two holding Danny were also about to turn around as well, but the black haired boy was having none of that, as he began to desperately struggle in between them.

"Ben! Gwen! Please, you can't let them take me away! You have to believe me!"

The trio's eyes widened, but also, they were slightly shocked at the pleading look in his eyes, and the look of absolute terror displayed on Danny's face.

 **"Stop trying to cause conflict! Nothing is going to happen to you! You're simply overreacting!"**

"Hey wait!"

The Plumber turned to see the trio all walk towards them, holding their Plumber badges.

"We'll take him off your hands," Ben declared.

" **Sorry but I have direct orders from-"**

"We said, we'll take him off your hands," Kevin said crossing his arms defiantly, "Unless you feel like arguing the hard way."

The Plumber looked between the three teens and saw all their determined faces. He sighed in defeat and said **, "Fine. Take him."**

The two Plumbers holding Danny walked forwards and let go of him. Danny, not having cleared the pain or dizziness from his head, collapsed onto the same side he had painfully landed on before. "OOMPH!"

The Plumbers then nodded at the trio and they walked away.

The three teens quickly rushed to Danny's side and helped him up off the road.

"Hey you alright?" Ben asked.

Danny couldn't find the strength to talk so he simply nodded his head weakly.

"He's exhausted-," Gwen then saw the burns and scratches on his arms and legs, "-and injured. Ben are your parents home?"

Ben shook his head, "No they're out of town for a few days."

Gwen nodded her head and then continued, "Alright then. Come on, let's take him to your house so we can get him cleaned up and rested."

"Yeah, seeing the condition he's in, I'd guess he's been on the run for at least a week or so," Kevin added.

"A month..." Danny said quietly.

"YOU'VE BEEN ON THE RUN FOR A MONTH?!" Ben exclaimed.

"BEN! There are people who may be trying to sleep!" Gwen scolded/whispered.

"Oh... right, sorry," Ben apologized.

The trio quickly helped Danny into the green muscle car, and they drove in the direction of Ben's house.

"How is he?" Ben asked.

The trio and Danny had made it to Ben's house and they helped Danny get cleaned up and then let him lay on the couch to rest.

Ben and Kevin were currently in Ben's room, relaxing and watching TV. Gwen had just walked into the semi-messy room when Ben asked her his question.

She sat down at Ben's desk before answering, "He's fine, just tired. I put a plate of leftovers and a glass of water on the coffee table in case he woke up and was hungry."

Ben sighed in relief and laid back down on his bed his arms behind his head. Everyone was in a dead silence as they sat and watched TV.

"What do think those Plumbers wanted with Danny?" Ben asked.

Kevin crossed his arms over the back of his seat and said, "Don't know. Maybe the kid will tell us when he wakes up, but all I know is I haven't seen Plumbers use Mark 12 Techadorian Multiblasters and grabbing guns in awhile. Which means..."

"That whatever they wanted from Danny they wanted it _bad_ ," Ben finished.

"Did you guys see how scared he was? I've never seen someone, especially a _Plumber's Kid_ , so afraid of other Plumbers before," Gwen stated.

"Yeah I did notice that actually. Whatever they wanted from Danny, definitely spooked him and not in the usual 'intimidating police' type of way," Ben said.

"This is just getting stranger and stranger by the minute," Kevin commented.

Before Gwen could say anything else, a blood-curdling scream ripped through the air of the house.

The trio quicked dashed into the living room, only to find themselves staring at a curled up Danny on the couch.

Danny was currently shaking and his eyes were wide in fear, but they seemed unfocused as if he wasn't in the present.

Gwen quickly ran over to his side and started to talk to him, "Danny? Danny, are you okay? What's wrong? Why were you screaming?"

But as soon as Gwen touched his shoulder, he flinched away from her and tried to stand up. Emphasis on _tried_. He ended up tripping over his own feet and fell on the floor, his whole body trembling in fear.

Gwen got off the couch and tried to talk to him again. "Danny? Danny listen to me, everything is fine. You're safe now okay?"

Danny just shut his eyes and everyone stared in shock as tears fell from them.

This was heartbreaking, even for Ben. They've never seen Danny cry, they've always seen the smart, playful, kind and happy side of him. Now they are, watching the usually smiling Danny Fenton, crying and scared.

Seeing that he wasn't going anywhere or fighting back, Gwen sat next to his side and hugged him. "Shh... everything's fine, you're alright now. You're safe..."

Danny silently cried into her shoulder, "H-he d-did it, h-he killed th-them... and n-now he's coming f-for me..."

Gwen looked at Kevin and Ben, only to receive the same confused looks she had.

"Who killed who Danny?"

"My p-parents..."

Gwen's eyes widened as the realization came to her, and when she looked at Kevin and Ben, she could only guess they did too.

"W-who killed them, Danny? Who's after you?" Ben asked.

Danny still had tears falling down his cheeks as Gwen hugged him tighter.

"Danny?" Gwen asked softly.

Said person broke the hug and looked up at her with eyes full of nothing but fear and terror.

"Z'Skayr..."

The reaction was immediate. Ben backed up and now had a look of both fear and hate, Kevin had a scowl on his face, and Gwen covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes widened in both shock and fear.

"W-what?! Why is Ghostfreak after you?!" Ben half yelled, half shrieked.

The tears had slowed down but were still falling.

"Danny?" Gwen asked as she helped him back onto the couch.

Danny was torn between telling them or just keeping quiet.

"I-it's because..."

A silence passed before Kevin became impatient and finally said, "Because?"

Danny looked up at the trio and said with a shaky breath, "Because of what I am..."

 **And that concludes the first chapter of my new fanfic! YAY!**

 **Okay, explanations!**

 **Jazz- Now I know people have questions about her. Now because I made Danny a Plumber's kid, I decided to make her his cousin that visits very often, could even say that she practically** _ **lives there**_ **. *hint, hint, wink, wink* As to where she is, she's a freshman in college now. (If you have any suggestion and/or question about her, please PM or Review.)**

 **Okay so about Danny. I wanted to still have his 'shy' and ' sometimes cocky' attitude, but still have that serious side of him. Because Danny** _ **knows**_ **when he's in a load of trouble alright? Another I wanted to explain is that Danny HAS been through his 'adventures' in Amity Park. He has faced enemies like Skulker, Ember, Undergrowth, Pariah Dark, and etc. BECAUSE Danny is STILL considered a 'Ghost'. Now as you will see in future chapters,** _ **some**_ **of the 'classic' villains in DP will be turned into more** _ **alien-like**_ **or** _ **technically advanced**_ **persons. (If question and/or suggestions/objections, Please Review or PM.)**

 **Ghostfreak- For this character, the reason Danny keeps calling him, Z'Skayr, is because that's what his parents had called him. All the knowledge that Danny has is all from his parents, simply because he's never met or been around other 'friendly' Plumbers or cared enough to ask anyone else.**

 **MORE WILL BE REVEALED IN TIME!**

 **I think that's it for now, IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE REVIEW or PM ME AND I WILL TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITY ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS!**

 **REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME!**

 **Until Next Time! :) :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Ecto here!**

 **So... I decided to go ahead and post the next chapter. Because I feel that you guys need at least an idea of where this story is going... also because it was already half way completed when I posted the first chapter and I was really excited and kept writing. XD**

 **SO HERE IT IS! :D**

 _ **I DO NOT own Danny Phantom or Ben 10! All rights reserved to repectful owners!**_

 **ENJOY! :) :D**

 **Ch. 2**

"What do you mean? Every time we visited you and your parents were fine. And both of them were human weren't they?" Ben asked.

"My dad was human, my mom on the other hand, wasn't. She was an... Ectonurite..." Danny answered reluctantly.

"WAIT WHAT?!"

He glanced over at a shocked and completely awestruck Ben. Gwen and Kevin simply glared at him, but Gwen's glare softened as she looked over at Danny, "Before you continue, would you mind explaining why your mom looked so...um-"

"Human?" Danny guessed, and recieved a nodd as confirmation. He sighed as he began to explain, "I know it's been awhile since we've last seen each other, but you wouldn't have happened to remember the basement?"

Nods. "Yeah it was a lab wasn't it?" Ben asked.

Danny nodded and continued, "Well if you've forgotten, my parents were scientists as well as inventors. Before I was born, she had created her own personal I.D. Mask in order to 'blend in' with the city. And before you ask, yes, I've known about it since I was little, just like how I knew what my heritage was."

The trio thought about this for a moment before Kevin asked to him to explain how his parents met.

Danny nodded with a sad smile and started his explaination, "It all started 16 maybe 17 years ago. Dad was already a Plumber when it happened, going onto his fifth or sixth year. Though he was a strong agent, maybe even considered a warrior, he wasn't exactly considered the brightest of bunch. Anways, one day he had recieved an assignment to track down and detain a group of refugees and rogues that had sighted recently. The reason why the Plumbers chose him was because he was the leading Ectonurite specialist and they had gotten word that one of the refugees may be an Ectonurite. At least, that's what the mission was, until Professor Paradox interferred..."

The trios widened in surprise as Ben voiced their thoughts, "You're dad knew Professor Paradox?!"

Danny chuckled as he continued, "More like buddies. Anways, he had showed up and told Dad and his group/ team, whatever you want to call it, that instead of usual detaining protocol, try reasoning and talking to the group of refugees and rogues. So, Dad and his team set out and went to the last place the group was sighted."

"Sorry to interrupt, but who was all on your dad's team? Or do you not know?" Gwen asked.

"Actually I think I do remember who was on the team... Let's see... well it was him, Mr. Tennyson-"

"Wait! GRANDPA MAX WAS ON THAT TEAM?!"

"Yeah that's why Mom and Dad were such great friends with him. Anways, the other people on the team I think were Gordon Tennyson and Betty Jean Tennyson..."

Ben put a hand on his chin and furrowed his eyebrows in thought, "Where have I heard those names before?"

Gwen also seemed to contiplate this, when she suddenly snapped his fingers and turned to Ben saying, "The wedding we went to as kids. Joel's parents."

Realization dawned on Ben and he sat up straight. "Oh yeah! I still hated that tux, even to this day..." Ben said slightly pouting with his arms crossed.

Gwen rolled her eyes and retorted with, "Don't forget the fact that I had to teach you how to dance..."

Ben shuddered at the memory, but was immediately brought out of his thoughts by Kevin. "If you guys don't mind, I'd like to hear the rest of his story."

Both Gwen and Ben looked back to Danny as he continued.

"So Dad and his team set out and eventually found the group of refugees and rogues. This is where Mom comes in. She was a rogue Ectonurite on the run from Zs'Skayr, I believe you called him Ghostfreak? Anways, she left because she didn't believe in his ways of 'leadership' and didn't see eye-to-eye when it came to alot of things. In fact, she saw him more as a dictator, ruling the people by fear, so she left. Eventually she found others who had either ran or were exiled from their homes, and they started to move around the galaxy, from place to place together. But then Dad and the team had intercepted them."

"Who was all apart of the refugee group?" Ben interrupted again.

Danny couldn't help but smile a little as he named off the group. "My mom, a Petrosapien, a Piscciss Volann named Pyke, Upangon Vreedle, and a Chimera Sui Generis named Myaxx."

The three teens' jaws dropped. "No way, there's absolutely no way!" Ben exclaimed grabbing his messy hair.

"Well apparently there is a way and Danny isn't lying, so..." Gwen trailed off.

Danny tilted his head slightly to the side and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Nah, we're just surprised that we actually know some of those people you mentioned," Kevin answered, being the first to drop his surprise.

Danny simply shrigged it off and continued, "Like I was saying, Mom was a part of the refugee and rogue group. But when the Plumbers arrived, Dad and the others did what Professor Paradox asked and tried to reason and talk with them. And of course, Mom and Dad instantly got along. But while the Plumbers were conversing with the group, they were attacked by Ectonurites and other aliens. A small attack, but enough to almost overpower the two groups. They were able to fight off the attackers but not without Mom and a couple others getting hurt in the process. So Dad and the other Plumbers took them to the nearest Plumber Base which just so happened to be on Earth.

While Mom was healing, Dad often visited her in the medical bay and just talked. So by the time everyone was healed, they already knew alot about each other. In fact, you could even say they 'fell for each other' and everything else is pretty much history. After my parents got together the group of refugees and Plumbers that were there helped them go into hiding. Every so often someone would come and visit them, both for visiting friends and just making sure they were alright. And of course, after awhile, I was a part of the family. Jazz, as you guys know would come and go as she pleased, she was always welcome to come and stay with us for as long as she wanted."

Danny had finally finished his explanation, and the three other teens now sat in silence as they processed everything.

A long silence had passed before Gwen had broke it, "Wait... so how do you explain your... other half?"

"Well," Danny said while rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm what you would call a 'special case'. Since I'm both human and Ectonurite, I have a few... abilities..."

"Right, but most Plumber Kids have special abilities, so how are you any different?" Gwen asked.

"Because unlike the other Plumber Kids, the two halves of my DNA counteract one another. Because of this, I can control whether or not I want to be human or Ectonurite at will. Therefore resulting in me having two forms, a human form-"

Two bright rings of light flickered into existance around Danny's waist and then proceeded to travel in opposite direction across his body. His casual clothing turned into a black jumpsuit with a white belt and insignia. His once bare hands, now had white gloves covering them, and his sneakers had turned into white boots. Lastly, his raven black hair turned snow white, and his icy-blue eyes opened to reveal glowing neon toxic green eyes.

" _ **-and a more ghost-like form."**_

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin all stepped back in shock and awe at the other teens new appearance.

Minutes seemed to pass as they simply just stared at Danny in disbelief.

"B-but how?" Ben stuttered.

" _ **How do I look so human? Because of my DNA. While both sides of the DNA counteract, they also attract each other. Fusing as well repelling. So even though I am an Ectonurite, I'm actually more of a 'Ghost' than anything really. In fact, due to the circumstances, I should actually be dead, yet... here I am,"**_ Danny said.

A wave of dizziness hit him and he quickly transformed back into Danny Fenton and sat back down on the couch, trying to regain his sense of direction.

The trio were snapped out of their stupor and now had looks of worry and concern.

"Danny? Are you alright?" Gwen asked sitting next to him.

Danny held his head as the dizziness faded away in nothing, then turned and replied with, "Yeah... my powers are just exhausted from running for so long..."

Gwen looked back to the others and they all shared a 'look'.

"Danny what happened to your parents?" Gwen asked gently.

Danny froze on the spot and barely whispered out, "They were declared Missing In Action about two months ago while on a Plumbers mission..."

Gwen looked back to see Ben and Kevin's eyes widen and then grow serious as Ben stepped forwards. "Why are the Plumbers after you? I thought that they helped your mom and dad go into hiding?"

Danny stared at the empty space in front of him as he answered, "They did, but what they didn't know was that they had a kid..."

The trio was once again confused. "But why go to such extremes? There _are_ other Plumber kids out there," Gwen asked him.

"Because unlike a normal Ectonurite, because of my human half, I'm MUCH more powerful and have WAY more abilities than a normal Ectonurite. So much in fact, that I may even, no, I DO surpass Zs'Skayr himself."

For the millionth time that day, the trio's eyes widened.

"I have the usual, invisibility, intangibility, telekinesis, possession, and flight. BUT, I also have cryokinesis, a sonic wail, enhanced senses in both forms, and can manipulate ecto-energy into different forms such as rays and shields."

Kevin crossed his arms as they thought aloud, "With that many powers you'd need alot of energy and considering the fact that you're still alive, I'd guess that you have plenty of it?"

"In the words of Mr. Tennyson, I'm practically a power house."

"But that still doesn't explain why the Plumber or even Ghostfreak would be after you," Gwen stated.

"Actually it explains everything..."

Everyone looked at an usually serious Ben.

"Don't you guys get it? They want him for just that, _power_. If Danny has as much energy and power as he claims, then I'm not surprised Ghostfreak would be after him. As for the Plumbers, they said they were going to take you in for questioning right?"

Danny paled and turned his attention to the floor. "Yes," he whispered.

"But based on the way you reacted, they were going to do something differently weren't they?"

Danny only put his head in his hands as he replied again with a 'yes'.

"How do you know?" Kevin asked with doubt clear in his voice.

"Because my parents told me so... and let's just say that their theories are mosty likely correct..."

"What makes you say that?" Gwen asked.

Danny looked up and straight into her eyes as he said, "Because people have tried to take me before."

He then looked at the other two in the room.

"And it isn't just Zs'Skayr or the Plumbers that are after me. As far as I know, other people had gotten word of me. Some of those people being Aggregor, Villgax and his lacky, the Weapon Masters of Techadon, and who knows who else."

The three teens looked between each other and shared a look before looking back at Danny with new determined looks.

"Danny, we promise that we will do whatever we can to help," Gwen told him with a small smile.

Ben walked over and rested an elbow on his shoulder. "Even if that means having to deal with you," he said playfully/teasingly.

Danny chuckled at Ben's antics and then looked at Kevin. The later just rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Yeah, sure whatever."

Danny laughed as Ben started complaining about how he was hungry now, and how he wanted to go to the Burger Shack. He didn't even notice the one tear of both relief and joy slide down his cheek.

 **And yet another chapter done! Yay!**

 **Sorry if this chapter wasn't as long as the other, but I felt as though I better explain Danny and his parents' pasts sooner, rather than later.**

 **As explained before, if you have any question feel free to Review or PM me and I will gladly answer them!**

 **I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and if there are any requests, suggestions and/or objections, please REVIEW OR PM!**

 **Until Next Time! :) :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY!**

 ***Furious glares directed at Ecto***

 **WHOA HOLD UP PEOPLE!**

 **Anyways, just wanted to apologize before you started reading. Also I have just a couple things to say.**

 **Alright so there is going to be some appearances that may confuse some people** _ **SO LISTEN CAREFULLY PLEASE!**_ _ **The characters that will be appearing in this chapter are from ALIEN FORCE (I THINK SEASON 3)**_ **.** _ **War of Worlds**_ **has** **NOT** **happened and neither has** _ **Above and Behond**_ **. You will understand why when you read the chapter.**

 **ALSO, I am apologizing now that if these certain characters' personalities don't seem quite right, sorry. It's just that I don't these characters as well as the others. But I thought it would be cool to add them.**

 **Okay well I think that's it for now, so...**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! IT MOTIVATES ME!**

 **ENJOY! :) :D**

* * *

 **Ch. 3**

He watched as tree by tree flew by. Each one seeming to just be a blur of light green, dark green, and brown. The cloudy sky provided little light on the surrounding forests, as the car contintued its way down the long stretch of the highway.

Danny leaned his head against the window as the trees and scenery zoomed by. His mind wandering back to the conversation earlier that day.

 _"-that's why we're going to Los Soledad," Ben said while throwing his bag into the trunk of Kevin's green muscle car._

 _Danny was both nervous and excited. Ben, Kevin, and Gwen had decided that the best idea was to go find Mr-Max Tennyson and his group of Plumber's Kids. From there they would decide what the best course of action would be. It took them just a few calls to contact and locate him in Los Soledad (about 20-30 miles out from Bellwood)._

 _"Are you sure this is such a good idea Tennyson?" Kevin asked with his arms crossed, leaning against the side of his car._

 _"Kevin does have a point Ben," Gwen added while walking up to the former said person, "We have absolutely no idea how Max's team will react, expecially since he is...a... an-."_

 _"Gwen?" Danny interrupted, catching everyone's attention. He smiled sadly and continued, "It's alright, you can call me an Ectonurite... It is my heritage after all."_

 _Gwen smiled at this and continued, "He's an Ectonurite. Therefore some of the kids will react differently to him than others."_

 _Ben grinned and placed an encouraging hand on Danny's shoulder._

 _"No way! So long as Grandpa Max is there, he'll be fine!" Ben said with enthuseasim._

 _Danny couldn't help but give a small smile of gratitude back, "Thanks."_

 _Ben shrugged and opened the door to Kevin's Charger, "Don't mention it!"_

"Hey Danny?"

Danny turned his head away from the window, his attention now on Ben (who was sitting next to him in the back seat). Danny looked genuinely curious and responded with a, "Yeah?"

He watched as Ben rubbed his neck as in conteplating on whether or not to say something.

"I- I just- I want..."

Danny raised an eyebrow, but continued to be patient as Ben thought of what to say.

He sighed and said in a defeated tone, "I just wanted to ask you how you're doing?"

Danny blinked at him and replied back with, "Ooookay, I guess. Why are you asking?"

Ben started playing with his fingers as he avoided the other's ice blue eyes and began to _attempt_ to explain.

"Well, just with your parents and all, I thought... I don't know... That maybe you needed to talk about it or... um... yeah..."

Danny just stared at Ben with a confused look, when Kevin chuckled in the front. "Hehe _, awww_... Tennyson is trying to make him _feel_ better," Kevin teased.

Ben just rolled his eyes and told the other to 'shut it', before turning back to Danny. "Sooo... _do_ you feel like talking about it? Or is there anything else on your mind that you want to talk about?"

Danny just looked away from Ben and stared at his hands as he thought of something to say.

"I guess? I've actually had a question on my mind for a little bit since we met up," Danny confessed.

Ben smiled in relief and said, "Go ahead, shoot."

Danny smirked mischeviously and asked, "How's the relationship been going between you and Julie?"

Ben blushed and answered in a 'matter-of-fact' way, "She's my girlfriend now actually. As for how we've been doing? It's been a bumpy road, but I think we're starting to appreaciate each other alot more."

"Wait," Kevin said, grabbing Danny and Ben's attention, "How does he know about Julie?"

Ben blushed even more while Danny only smiled in triumph as Gwen answered, "Ben used to have the biggest crush on her ever since they were in elementary school... Danny was friends with us before then, due to Grandpa Max making even so often visits. Ben and Danny were pretty close, so they always knew each other's secrets and school crushes."

Suddenly Ben smiled evilly as if a thought finally hit him and he turned to Danny asking teasingly, "Yeah... which reminds me-" Danny paled, knowing exactly where the older teen was going with this, "-how's _Sam_ doing?"

Danny's cheeks blushed bright pink and he was completely flustered.

"I- We- we're not like that... We're just friends Ben," he stuttered.

Ben smirked and teaseingly said back in a sing-song voice, " _Lovebirds!_ "

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Danny retorted.

Gwen, Kevin, and Ben all laughed and chuckled at the embarrassed and pink faced Danny.

After they had all calmed down, Gwen decided to ask the next question, "How's everyone else doing? Jazz and Tucker, I mean?"

Danny smiled sadly, "Jazz is in college now, studying in Psychology. As for Tucker, he's still the same old techno-geek."

"And what about... oh what was his name?... OH! Young Blood! Wasn't he your imaginary friend or something?" Gwen asked.

"Oh yeah! Who else? Hmmm... oh! Your imaginary dog Cujo!"

Danny's mood suddenly switched and he visibly slumped.

Ben looked between Kevin and Gwen, but with the looks he recieved they were just confused as he was. "Uh? Danny? What's the matter?"

Danny avoided eye contact and looked out the window. "They weren't imaginary... they- they were..."

Kevin frowned and decided to bite, "They were what?"

Danny continued to stare out the window, not daring to look back at the other passengers.

"They were dead..."

Everyone's eyes widened and Ben began, "You mean... you mean that they were- g-gho-"

Danny rolled his eyes in amusement and smirked, "Nah, I'm just messing with you guys."

Everyone groaned in exasperation and the car ride continued on in silence.

About half an hour passed by, by that time the old and abandoned miltary base began to come into view and the sky had cleared up a little.

The buildings were made of concrete and stone, some had cracked or broken windows, others had destroyed walls and grafitti, all in all, the place was in 'okay' shape. The sun was beginning to set (even thought it was only around 5:30), causing the buildings to cast long black shadows. Giving the base an eery look and feel.

Kevin pulled his green Charger up next to an old and rusty RV that was parked in front of one of the biggest buildings in the base. He parked the car, but made no move to get out. Instead Kevin turned in his seat to face the people in the back seat.

"Alright, now you need to listen very carefully Casper. The kids that are in there? They're also Plumbers' Kids, but, unlike you, some have been apart of experiments-"

"Causing them to look more like their alien halves than their human halves," Gwen explained.

Danny nodded in understandment and for them to continue.

"As I was saying," Kevin continued, "Some of these guys will act a bit differently to your- _situation_ \- and _background_ than others. Therefore, keep quiet and let US do the talking."

"Grandpa Max should be able to keep things calmed down. But if he can't-"

"Then _we'll_ take care of it, alright?" Ben finished, cutting off Gwen.

Danny took a deep breath and gave them an affirmative.

"Alright then, let's get this show on the road!" Kevin announced as he got out of the car.

An alien, a Kineceleran to be exact, was calmly typing away at a computer within the old abandoned building. She had green pupiless eyes, with black rings around her eyes, blue skin, black lips, and black facial markings. She had a long, prehensile tail with black stripes, three fingered hands, and her feet had wheels on them, which enabled her to travel quickly. She aslso wore a black and green colored outfit.

Next to her, walking on another computer, was a human. A teen no more than 14 years old with pale skin, blond hair, blue eyes, and a few freckles above his cheeks. He wore a gray shirt with a purple tanktop over it, a golden number '3' ironed on to it, and he also wore black cargo shorts. Around his neck he wore a golden colored dog tag.

Standing in the center of the room, was three other 'supposed' teens.

One of them, who looked alot like a Tetramand (dispite the height). He had red skin, four large yellow eyes, and had a black stripe from the back of his head to the beginning of his forhead (looks somewhat like a mohawk?). He had two front toes on each foot, four arms, and had a slight bulky yet althetic build. He wore a sleeveless black-green outfit, black wristlets and black pants with green pockets.

Another male, who stood by the previous teen, was a short, African-American teenager with short black hair, and wore a white undershirt and grey pants.

Lastly, there was an uknown alien teen. He had a similar appearence to that of a porcupine, his arms and face had few spikes, his hair was both brown and white, he had stormy plue eyes, and he wore an outfit that was also green and black like some of the others.

While the center group of teens were chatting peacfully amongst one another, the door to the entrance of the building opened to reveal Gwen, Ben, and Kevin.

Everyone's attention turned towards the new occupants of the room.

The she-alien smiled and dashed over to them smiling brightly, "Hey guys! It's been awhile!"

The other teens walked over as Ben and Gwen smiled back, Gwen replying, "Hey Helen, it's good to see you."

The unknown species of a teen walked up and shook Ben's hand, "It has been awhile. It's good to see you guys as well."

Ben smiled brightly letting go of the other's hand, "Glad to see you guys are doing okay, Peirce! Cooper, Manny, Alan, good to see you."

The other three walked up and the small blonde teen (Cooper) asked, "So what brings you to Los Soledad? Mr. Tennyson sounded pretty worried when he got off the phone with you."

Kevin decided to speak up this time, "You'll find out as soon as he gets here."

"Already here Kevin," Max Tennyson said as he walked in from a back room, "Kids, it's good to see you."

"Grandpa!" Gwen and Ben jogged forward and hugged the sixty year old man with bright smiles, while Kevin gave him a firm handshake.

"So, where is he?" Max asked, smile falling and a serious look now on his face.

Ben grew serious as he answered back, "Outside. I told him to stay there until we give the all clear."

Max nodded then asked, "How is he?"

"He's... coping," Gwen sighed. When Max raised an eyebrow she explained, "He's keeping himself distracted by attempting to be the 'normal' him. Telling jokes, making conversation... so again, he's _coping_."

"Energy Levels?"

"Stable, but we don't know for sure. Plus the fact that we have no idea how this situation may have affected him," Kevin answered.

"That's fine, I made sure to be prepared just in case. Physical state?"

"Still healing, but pretty much up to his normal physicique," Ben finished.

Max nodded his head sadly and opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by an agitated and annoyed voice.

"Does someone what to explain what exactly is going on here?!"

Everyone turned to look at the Tetramand teen, now dubbed Manny, with blank looks on their faces.

Max was the first to break the short silence, rubbing his neck he said, "Right, sorry kids. I was busy trying to get the extra rooms set, that I completely forgot to fill you in on the situation."

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin smiled at Max's forgetfullness. "Yep, that's typical old Grandpa Max for you!" Ben exclaimed with amusement.

The other teens mentally facepalmed, but quickly turned their attention to the eldest.

Max began to explain the situation, "A couple days ago, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin had contacted me saying they found an old friend on the run. Before you ask, yes, this person is a Plumbers' Kid..."

"Wait... Then why be on the run? Or better question, what were they running from?" Alan asked.

Max rubbed his neck as he began to phrase his answer very carefully, "They are on the run from alot of things. I think it'll be better to hear it from him and not me. Not even I know all the details. _But..._ He has been on the run for about a month or so, and his parents were declared MIA two months ago." The group of teens gasped in shock.

All the teens went silent as they processed this new bit of information.

The first to speak was Pierce, "How can we help?" he asked determined.

Max smiled, but as soon as it came it dissapeared, "That's the difficult part. Just like Kevin pointed out, we don't know how much this- _situation-_ has affected his _abilities_. So while I examine him and ask questions, you kids need to remain calm and try not to do anything to set him off."

"But how could we possibly set him off?" Helen asked, more concerned than worried.

Max smiled sadly at her as he explained, "Danny's never been around other Plumber Kids who are more _alien_ in appearance. Also, because he was running for over a month, his instincts may still be in overdrive."

"Which means he could possibly attack us without meaning too, got it," Pierce finished.

Max nodded his head and then turned to everyone else asking, "Well, is everyone ready?"

Everyone had serious faces as they nodded their heads in affirmative.

Ben looked towards Gwen and Kevin and they all made a silent agreement.

Ben walked over to the entrance door and left. After a few seconds had gone by, Ben came back in, _dragging_ by the wrist, a slightly nervous looking teenage boy, with a huge grin on his face.

All the Plumber Kids eyes grew wide as they stared at the newcomer. He had black messy hair, ice blue eyes, pale skin, and a small physique (though slightly malnurished). He wore what looked like borrowed clothes from Ben. Just a plain white t-shirt with light blue jeans and black and white tennis shoes.

"B-but Ben-!" Danny complained/stuttered.

Ben just grinned at him and replied, "It's fine Danny! Come on! You need to meet everyone!"

Danny sighed in defeat and let Ben lead/drag him over to the others in the center of the room.

"Everyone! This- is Danny!" Ben said proudly, while Danny stood nervously beside him. His breath fogged up in front of him, as though he were cold, but as quickly as it came, it dissappeared.

Again, everyone just stared in shock, unsure of what to say. Except, of course, Max.

"Danny?"

Said person looked over and seemed to notice him for the first time, eyes growing wide in recognition, "M-Mr. Ten-nnyson?"

Max smiled sadly and nodded his head, "Come here kiddo..."

Danny hesitated for a moment before taking a few steps forward into the older man's open arms. The teen's entire body seemed to tremble as the older man hugged the other one back.

"I was so s-scared Max... that they would f-finally capture me f-for good... So _s-scared_..." the teen trembled.

Max continued to smile sadly and pat the teen's back in order to calm the other down.

After a few minutes had gone by in stunned silence, Max pulled the calmed teen away from him and began to introduce the other Plumber Kids. Max, of course, apologizing for the small scene.

"Danny, this is Helen Wheels, half human half Kineceleran," Max began.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Helen replied.

Danny gave her a small smile and said back, "It's nice to meet you too."

Max beamed and introduced everyone else, "Next to Helen, is Cooper Daniels, we've known Cooper since the beginning and he is a mutated human. Pierce Wheels, half human half unknown alien, he's the adoptive brother of Helen. Alan Albright, half human half Pyronite, can switch between forms when he chooses. Last but not least, Manny Armstrong, half human half Tetramand, strong and couragious, but can be a bit hard headed at times."

Everyone chuckled or smiled, except for Manny who just crossed his arms and pouted in an amusing way. Though their amusement was short lived when Manny retorted with, "Yeah, well what's so special about _Danny_?"

Danny immediately stopped smiling and paled, now having a nervous and worried look plastered on his face.

The Plumber Kids all had confused looks as to why he reacted like he did.

Max sighed and turned to the pale teen, "Danny... it's alright, you can tell them. There's nothing to be scared of... you're among friends here... _I'm here_ , alright kiddo?"

Danny gained a bit of color back in his face when Max called him by the nickname he gave him and hesitantly agreed. He turned to the others and took a deep breath.

"My name is Daniel (Danny) Fenton... and I am half human half-... half... Ectonurite-"

What happened next was completely unexpected, and before Danny knew it, he had two guns pointed directly at him.

"MANNY!" Everyone exclaimed.

Danny stared in fear at the two guns that the teen now held and were aimed right at his chest.

Helen tried to calm the situation by interferring asking the young teen, "Were you an experiment or born with powers?"

Max pushed Danny over to where Ben and Gwen were standing, "Manny! Put. The guns. _DOWN."_

Manny visibly gritted his teeth together, "No, I won't! What's wrong with all of you?! Why are you trying to- to- _PROTECT_ this- this _monster_?! Do none of you remember Vilgaxia?!"

Danny, fear and instinct slowly overcoming his senses, desperately begins to back away towards the main entrance. ' _I have to get out of here before I lose control...'_

"I can see that my p-presence here is over-welcome so I'll just l-leave-"

The furious Manny turned to Danny and asked threateningly, "Where do you think _your_ going?!"

Danny doesn't answer, too scared and worried to answer back, as he turned around and reached for the door opening it.

When suddenly, Manny dashes towards him and grabs the other's arm roughly.

Then all chaos broke lose, Danny's instincts _activated_.

He turned around and _picked up_ Manny by his arm and _THREW_ him outside, causing him to crash loudly onto the roof of Kevin's car.

" _AGAIN?!"_ Kevin exclaimed, while everyone rushed outside only to freeze as they heard an _inhuman growl_ come from Danny.

"What... _was that_!?" Ben exclaimed.

The Plumber Kids stared frozen in fear and shock as Danny's eyes _glowed pupiless toxic green_.

Danny stood for a couple secinds before shaking his head and seemed to come out of whatever trance he was previously in. He realized, in horror, what he did, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Oh you've done it now!" Manny exclaimed as he charged the small teen.

Soon enough, the Tetramand and Danny were in a 'punch-dodge' (Manny punches, Danny dodges) fight, neither succeeding in their efforts. Manny punched Danny dropped to the ground and kicked the other's legs from under him. Only to have the other recover quickly and send a kick towards the young boy. Danny blocked with his hands and forearms, but it was becoming increasingly harder with each solid punch.

Ben made a move and tried to separate them, but only ended up having to fight against a rage filled Manny. Soon Helen and Alan joined in, both attempting to break up the fight between Manny and Danny, but to no avail. This lasted for about ten minutes, when Gwen was finally able to seperate them by a wall of pink mana.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Max exclaimed/demanded.

Everyone froze in place and when no one made a move, Gwen let the wall dissappear. A click sounded and a bright green light flashed where Ben was standing before. Apparently when everyone was fighting Ben had hit his watch to transform.

But what happened next, was yet another surprise.

Now, standing in the place of Ben, was no other than Ghostfreak itself.

Danny froze as nothing but pure terror and horror filled his mind. Staring fearfully at the being in front of him, Danny felt glued to the ground. But the situation only worsened, when the teen finally snapped out of his fear indused stare and was able to speak again. Only he didn't speak... he screamed (in rage or in fear? They will probably never know). Two white transformation rings appeared and flew across the teen's body, changing him into his ' _other_ _form'_. His raven hair changed pure white, his casual wear turned into a black and white jumpsuit with his insignia, he now had white gloves and boots, and his entire body seemed to give of a small white glow.

"BEN! CHANGE BACK NOW!" Gwen and Max exclaimed, panic clear in their voices.

Ben's one eye widened as he looked down at himself and he started to panic as well and quickly hit the Omnitrix in order to change back. But before Ben could even fully transform back, a gust of wind surrounded everyone and small rocks and pieces of the damaged road, rose into the air and hovered. Then, without warning, a green burst of energy escaped from Danny, knocking everyone off their feet.

The rocks and pieces of road fell hard against the ground, and the gust of wind disspeared as quickly as it came. Leaving a silent and tense atmosphere.

By the time everyone got back on their feet (Ben back in his human form), Danny was in a loose fetal position, and his eyes looked as though they were empty and dull.

Max quickly rushed over to where Danny layed, Gwen right behind him, and they both began to check for any major injuries. Pierce and the others stared in disbelief and awe, seeing the teen in a whole new light. Ben on the other hand just watched in guilt as Max finished Danny's quick 'check-up'.

"What. Just. Happened?" Alan asked, now in his Pyronite form.

Max picked Danny's head up (who in turn stared blankly in front of him) and rested it on his shoulders, as he did one last look over. Without looking he said, "We need to get him inside, nothing too major, he's mostly just exhausted and he's fighting to remain conscious. That big burst of energy must have drained him, _bad_. As for your question, Alan, I have a theory, but only Ben, Gwen, and Kevin may be able to confirm it. But first things first, everyone inside."

After everyone had made it inside, Max and Gwen put Danny in a room that Max had prepared and as soon as Danny's head touched the pillow, he was out. Therefore allowing the other two to join the others in the main room.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Pierce scolded.

"I WAS MAKING SURE THAT HE WOULDN'T BE A THREAT!" Manny countered.

"Those were not your orders! Your orders were to remain calm and DON'T ATTACK! WHAT'S SO HARD ABOUT THAT?!" Ben butted in.

"I don't who's genius idea was it to turn into the thing that this whole fight was about!?" Manny shouted back.

Ben glared at Manny and pointed to the Omnitrix, "Sometimes this thing turns me into what _it_ wants, it was NOT MY FAULT!"

"Stop it both of you!"

Everyone turned to see a very upset Max Tennyson.

"What matters now is that we quit fighting each other and start worrying about the real problem," he said sternly and demandingly.

Manny and Ben huffed but backed off of each other's backs and turned to listen to Max.

Max nodded and turned to Ben, Kevin, and Gwen and asked them to explain everything they knew. So they began to explain how they first ran into Danny, the nightmare situation that had happend at Ben's house, and everything that Danny had told them. Including who he believed was after him and why.

"So I was right," Max sighed, "Ghostfreak most likely killed off Jack and Maddie so that way he could get to Daniel easier. As for the Plumbers and everyone else? I honestly wouldn't doubt that they're after his power."

"Which means that if the military gets word of him, they'll soon be after him too," Pierce pointed out.

"So now what?" Helen asked.

Everyone fell silent again as they were all in deep thought. At least until, a human looking Danny came into the room. "What's all the fuss about?" he rasped out.

Max turned completely towards him and said, "You know you really should be resting right now. That power malfunction drained you pretty dry."

Danny waved him off saying, "I should be fine in a little while. Besides, can't sleep until I at least know what the course of action is."

They became silent once more. Except Manny, who stepped forwards and awkwardly said, "Listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like the way I did." Danny only smiled back at him, showing that he forgave the other.

"So what are we going to do?" Alan asked.

Danny opened his mouth to say something but he began to sway and right before he could fall backwards Max grabbed his shoulders.

"How about we sleep on it?" Max proclaimed, giving Danny a worried and concerned look.

Everyone just nodded in agreement and said their goodnights, then went off to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

The orange and yellow light from the sun peaked its way over the horizon and into the grimy and dust-covered windows of the Los Soledad base. The dim light showed through the windows of the active living quarters and base, slowly but surely waking the resting occupants. Eventually, all the Plumbers and teens made their way back to the center of the warehouse.

Max had brought Danny over to an examination table and began to give him a 'check-up' if you will. While the raven-haired teen sat quietly and watched as the everyone began to share ideas and plans.

"I think we should confront the Plumber's Academy directly. That way we can find out what is going on directly, and attempt to come up with a compromise," Pierce declared.

Max finished checking Danny's front and was now moving towards his back. "Danny, would you mind if I looked at your back?" Max asked gently. Said person nodded back, wordlessly, and the older of the two continued to look over the younger.

"No. Bad idea. The Plumbers aren't going to listen to what we have to say. They'll arrest first and ask questions never," Kevin said, crossing his arms.

"Plus the fact that we have no idea what the Plumbers _actually_ want Danny for. The Academy recruitment and interrogations could just be a cover story, especially if what Danny told us is true." Gwen added.

Max furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Danny's back. While there were many scars that he would've preferred not to be there, everything looked okay.

"Would you mind transforming for a second, kiddo?"

Danny furrowed his eyebrows together, "Any reason why?" he whispered back.

"Nothing bad, I just need to make sure both of your forms are okay."

Danny nodded his head and reluctantly turned into Phantom.

Max began to reach for the other's neck to unzip the jumpsuit when his wrist was suddenly caught by the other. He looked curiously towards Danny, who in turn just stuttered out an apology. "S-s-sorr-y. Just a-a n-natural r-reflex..."

Max just smiled back at him in understanding, and the teen lets go of his wrist so he could finish his check-up. When Max finally finished unzipping the back of the jumpsuit, he let out a breath of relief. Nothing wrong here either.

"What if we get Pyke, maybe even Gordon or Betty to talk to the Plumbers? They were there when Jack met Maddie," Helen suggested.

"They might've been there when Jack met Maddie, but they probably don't know that Danny exists, which means they could possibly take the same side as the Plumbers," Ben countered.

"But that wouldn't make sense because they have a daughter-in-law who is a Sludgepuppy," Gwen added in.

"Again, they might still have different views," Cooper said, backing Ben up.

"Why are you taking his side?" Manny asked.

"I'm not taking any side, I'm just pointing out what sounds more logic."

Everyone paused in thought and everything went quiet in the room, save for the humming and soft beeping of the computers.

Max began to ask Danny to do simple things with his powers, such as ecto-spheres or shields. He noticed that the teen was struggling a bit with keeping the ecto-forms up, but that was reasonable since he most likely didn't want people to track him using his energy readings.

Alan groaned in exasperation as he leaned back in his chair. "Well, this is just great! We have no plan, no ideas, and no way of knowing who or what exactly is after this guy!"

Danny transformed back into his human form and looked down at the floor in shame. Max put a hand on the teen's shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile, in which the boy couldn't help but return.

Kevin snapped is fingers, making everyone turn in his direction. "What if we tweaked a Dampener? Like the kind we use to keep other aliens or people from tracking Ben's Omnitrix."

"Actually, that might just work. Sure it's a temporary fix until we can come up with a more suitable plan, but it'll have to do for now," Ben commented.

Everyone turned to Max and Danny, with expectant looks on their faces.

"It'll have to do," Max answered while turning to look at Danny with a gentle smile.

The raven-haired teen sighed as everyone looked towards him. "Whatever you guys think will help, I'm all ears. Just tell me what I have to do."

Kevin nodded his head, "Right then. I'll go get the-"

The young adult was interrupted by a bright flash of white light that had appeared in the middle of the warehouse.

 **(I feel like I owe you guys so I'm going to keep writing :) )**

When the light disappeared and no one was left blind anymore, they turned their attention to the new occupants in the room.

One of the occupants was a small gray being about five inches tall with large, green eyes and thin lines for pupils. The being looked very close to that of an amphibian, almost frog-like in body structure. They wore green clothing with black outlines and metal bands around the shoulders, wrists, and ankles. The small gray alien even had a catfish-like mustache, even made the being look older.

"AZMUTH?!" Ben screeched.

At the mention of the alien's name, or maybe it was just seeing the being, most of the Plumbers eyes widened or their jaws hung wide open in surprise. The Helpers couldn't help but confused and shocked at the supposed legend of the Universe, while Gwen, Kevin, Max, and Danny all seemed surprised that the being even showed up in the first place.

"WAIT, wait, wait! That's AZMUTH?!" Mandy exclaimed in disbelief.

"There is no need to yell!" Azmuth exclaimed, making the four-armed teen shut up instantly. "Yes, I am Azmuth. This is my -partner- Sunder."

The alien, Sunder, was definitely someone that didn't go unnoticed. He was a hulking, humanoid alien, with dark-grey skin. He was wearing a black, overall-like outfit with a red trim. He had long, white hair, and a scar that was on his left eye. His eyes were black with red pupils and him instead of a nose, he had two slits like those of a snake. Sunder also happened to have a black trim around his face that screamed 'hunter'. Or at least that's what Danny's immediately thought was.

"Azmuth, what are you doing here?" Ben asked, eyes still wide in surprise.

Azmuth sighed as he turned to where Max was, or more specifically, where Danny was hiding behind Max. "Come into the light child..." he said gently to the teen.

Danny gave a sideways glace towards Max before slowly coming from behind him. Meanwhile, the Helpers couldn't help but watch on in curiosity.

"Do you know why we're here?" Azmuth asked the teen.

"No, sir..."

"We're here because of your massive energy spike. You mind explaining why that happened, _Phantom_?"

Danny's eyes widened in fear for a second before he looked down at the floor in guilt.

"Well?"

"It was an accident... sir," he explained reluctantly.

"An accident? So you're telling me that your powers going haywire, were an _accident_?" Azmuth narrowed his eyes accusingly.

"...Yes, sir."

"Oh! So endangering the lives of other humans, never the less _Plumbers_ is alright because you losing control was an _accident_?!"

Danny couldn't help it anymore, he was done with everyone saying that it was his fault or that he wasn't telling the truth.

" _ **Well, I'm pretty sure that YOU would lose control of YOURSELF when the people you go to for help because you've been on the run for MONTHS- attack you because of WHAT YOU ARE!"**_ He snapped back at the Galvan using his 'ghost voice'.

A lightbulb exploded above them and Sunder instinctively put his hands on the hilts of his laser guns, only for Azmuth to put a hand up, signaling for him to cease fire.

"Daniel, calm yourself. I need you to be able to see logic when we actually discuss what I came here for," Azmuth commanded.

Danny didn't even realize that his eyes had started glowing a bright green until the Galvan told him to settle down. He took a few deep breaths and quickly tried to regain his composure.

"Good, now, Mr. Tennyson-" Azmuth said turning to Max, "- I been thinking over this for a while now and I've decided to offer young Daniel to stay at a place where he can be safe from Ghostfreak."

The resulted in more than a few blinks. "Wait, what?" Alan asked.

Azmuth sighed, "I found a place where Daniel can stay out of the reach of Ghostfreak's hands, it's well out of both his reach and the Plumbers', along with a high-security rate. Trust me, they won't even get to touch the surface of that planet."

"What about us? We're not going to leave Danny alone, especially he's going to a planet he's never been on before," Helen asked in concern.

"Very well, if you wish to join Daniel there for the first couple of weeks, I will allow it. Now, what will it be?"

Gwen, Kevin, and Max looked to Ben, as well as all the other occupants. Ben looked at all of their concerned and curious glances, and then he looked at Azmuth. However, as soon as Ben looked at Azmuth, he knew something was off.

"No," he said aloud.

"What?" Azmuth asked with narrowed eyes. "Do you want the boy to perish in Ghostfreak's hands?!"

"I said-NO," Ben glared.

"Ben! I have to insist that you rethink your answer! This is about Daniel's safety!" Azmuth exclaimed.

"We've made up our minds Azmuth, and the answer is no," Danny glared.

"I was afraid it'd come to this... Sunder."

Much to everyone's surprise, Sunder walks over to Danny and roughly grabs the boy's arm, half-dragging him back to Azmuth. On instinct, Danny turned intangible, but as soon as he did he felt a small electrical current run through him. Not even enough to cause him pain, but just enough to surprise him and make him drop his intangibility.

That's when chaos broke loose.

Ben and some of the others dashed towards the two and began shooting at Sunder, successfully making him let go of Danny's arm.

Something caught the corner of Ben's eye and as he turned to look at it, he noticed that Azmuth's eyes flickered with red. _'Gotcha!'_

"He's not Azmuth!" Ben warned everyone.

However, as soon as the others turned to apprehend the fake, an ectonurite flew out of the Galvan's body and lunged straight for Ben. The hero didn't have time to move, so he crossed his arms in front of his face in a defense position and braced himself.

Ben waited... and waited... but nothing came. The only sound was the sound that sounded quite similar to that of a bug zapped. He reluctantly opened his eyes, only to find an ectonurite holding it's smoking arm with an eye filled with terror, and Danny whose hand was smoking green with an uncharacteristic serious look on his face.

Ben blinked once, then twice, before he finally realized what had just happened. Danny had _shot_ it with his powers at an inhuman speed and didn't even seemed fazed by it.

"Dann-" Ben immediately shut his mouth as he watched said person stalk over to the Ectonurite and the latter crawling backward in fear.

Danny aimed his now _glowing_ _green_ hand towards the creature and told it with such a cold tone, that it sent shivers down _Ben's_ spine. _**"He dares try to mess with my friends and my family? Well, that isn't going to happen anymore. You are going to go back to Zs'Skayr and you're going to give him a message for me."**_ He then grabbed the Ectonurite's neck pulled him dangerously close to his face. " _ **If he ever messes with my friends again, he is going to have a one way to the damn hell hole he crawled out of and this time... he ISN'T GOING TO ESCAPE."**_

As soon as Danny let the Ectonurite go, it dashed out of the building without slowing down or looking back, the noticeable burn on its arm now a painful remainder if it tries to.

"DANG!" Alan exclaimed.

"Remind me not to get on YOUR bad side," Helen added.

"Since when could you do that?!" Ben shouted.

Danny rubbed his neck and blushed slightly. "I've actually been able to do that for a while now, it's just that few people are actually able to make me that upset."

Kevin scoffed, "Where did that sudden confidence come from? One second you were hiding, and the next, you're kicking that Ectonurite's butt to another galaxy."

The raven-haired teen couldn't help but clench his fists tighter. Through gritted teeth, he answered back, "Because I. Am. _Done._ I am sick and tired of other aliens coming after me. I am tired of the Plumbers seeing me as a threat. And I am _definitely_ tired of people seeing me as a _**tool**_ to use for their own selfish desires!"

Gwen, Max, Ben, Helen, Alan, and Pierce, were surprised by his tone of voice and some couldn't help but step back for fear of angering him even more.

It was Max's turn to be the daring one. He walked up to Danny and put a hand on his shoulder, calming the irritated teen instantly. "Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore, kiddo. Because now you have us, and we _will_ find a way to help you, I promise."

Danny looked up at Max and saw the determination in his eyes. He then proceeded to look around the room and couldn't help but notice the same exact expressions.

"Thank you, all of you..." he said quietly.

Ben smiled widely before announcing, "Now who's ready to kick some alien butt!"

And cheers exploded throughout the room.


End file.
